Total Signs
by NarutoKyuu
Summary: Ben's always been on the oblivious side, but how could he miss such blatant attempts to get his attention by none other than Kevin?


(Disclaimer: Man, I sure as heck wish that I owned these guys. D: But, however, my imagination and creativity (and my friends intercede with "pft, _what_ creativity?") are not as vast as MoA and crew's. Sadly. Warnings: Uh. Maybe OOCness (like I always say), slash (boyxboy), many run-on sentences. Um…yeah. That's about it. _Note: Set in AF. Set of ficlets. I did not come up with the inspiration for these ficlets. I got said inspiration in an e-mail. I also left some out because they don't fit in/couldn't be bothered to make up something witty. EDIT: Thank you _Little Pastry _for giving me the correct definition of the term "drabble.")_

I'd dedicate this to you Lydia, but this is complete and utter schist and just a way to keep me from going wack.

**1.**

There are a lot of things Benjamin Kirby Tennyson never notices. Thankfully, to make up for that, there are a lot of other things (although maybe a bit insignificant and/or imagined) Ben does notice. Take for instance, the way that Kevin would not. Stop. _Staring._ Wherever, and whenever, heck, they could be in a swarm of DNAliens for crying out loud! Okay, that's over exaggerating, but still, it bugged the heck out of him. The bottom line? Kevin stares at Ben. A lot.

**2.**

They have many a strange conversation, started by many a strange sentence. Maybe it was just the way Kevin's mind worked.

"The sky is pretty blue today."

Ben stared up at Kevin in total shock and bewilderment. Sure, he should be used to it, but…the _sky_? Ben just shook it off and hummed in agreement, continued to water the lawn, and said, "Yeah. It's pretty blue. Great weather today."

**3.**

Imagine Ben's surprise one day, when he steps out of school, decidedly glad that practice was over, and he sees Kevin, of all people, standing there, seeming to be _waiting_ for _him_.

After gaping for a couple of seconds at the older teen in front of him, Ben finally manages a greeting. Sort of. "Kevin?"

"The one and only," he replied, smirking.

Ben frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was-" He was cut off by a loud honk of a car.

Ben glanced to the side, and noticed his mom looking out of the window of her car. "Come on, Ben."

"Hello!" Kevin gave a little wave.

Ben rolled his eyes, said a small "see you later" and hurried into the car.

As they drove off, his mom looked at him through the rear-view mirror. "Was that a friend?" she asked in a rather insinuating tone.

"Mom!"

**4.**

Ben never found helping Kevin wash his car this fun. He shouldn't. It was, like, an unwritten rule. But he guessed that with Gwen absent, Kevin was allowed to let all hell break loose. So far, they've both ended up laughing like crazies until they couldn't remember what it was they were laughing about, getting more water and soap on themselves rather than the car, and having a water fight before they actually got started even rinsing the car. So it was a productive start, with all the water and soap and sponges and whatnot flying around…Right…

So now they were almost done, with Ben drying the front of the car and Kevin rinsing the soap off of the back. In a sudden flash, water came pouring down over Ben and the car. Pouting angrily, Ben grabbed a sponge from a bucket and chucked it into Kevin's face.

"I just dried that you jerk!"

Kevin grinned after he removed the sponge from his face. "But it was getting too quiet."

Ben huffed and muttered, "Correction: it was _finally _getting quiet," before attending to the hood again.

"But, Benjiiii, I neeed yooooou!" Quickly following this was a deftly aimed spray of water.

"Keviiiin! You know what? Dry your own damn car." Ben chucked an equally aimed towel into the elder's face and stomped off, hiding a small smile. Yup, he never found helping Kevin wash his car this fun.

**5.**

As they started hanging out more, Ben notice a slight change in the way Kevin greeted him. Sure, usually it was the same old "hey" or "hey, Tennyson". The latter was also usually followed by a request which in Kevin lingo meant an order. But now and again, when Kevin found Ben alone, he would always greet him with that "hey" only it would be in a softer tone and sometimes it would even be a "hey, Ben" if he was in a good mood; if he was in a troublemaking mood, he'd say "hey, Benji." But still, it was a difference. Though secretly Ben had to admit he liked this change, it made him wonder why there was a change at all.

**6.**

Ben was a lot of things right now, emotional-wise. He was furious, most definitely if nothing else, a little depressed, and a tiny bit confused. He had no idea how Kevin's mind worked, but it most certainly did not work the way his did. Kevin had had the guts to tell Ben that if anything he would lay off of flirting with Gwen now that both of them (he and Kevin) had admitted to at least liking each other, but totally break that rule. And not only that, but in another befuddling twist, Kevin had called, and Ben had expected an apology. No such thing happened. Kevin had suggested that instead of breaking it off with Julie (like Ben had already planned to the next day) that he should still keep it together. Obviously, Ben didn't take to that very lightly. Kevin and Ben had debated it over the phone, leading to a heated argument, ending when Ben couldn't take it anymore, his gut churning with some strange emotion. He had viciously cried out to the receiver "Who are you trying to lead on anyways? Me or Gwen? I don't know anymore!" and hanging up.

Ben roughly rubbed his eyes, sweeping away a few tears in the silence following. He stared at the phone lying on the foot of his bed, about to slip off. "Damn it, Kevin…I don't know what you're thinking, but it sure doesn't make any sense," he muttered bitterly.

He startled back in shock as the phone rang. He reluctantly picked up after several rings and asked, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ben…You're mad aren't you? Look, I'm sorry…I was being stupid…"

**7.**

Ben silently rummaged through his fridge. It was a Saturday night, and he had nothing to do, his parents were gone, and he was bored. He figured he would catch one of those random late night movies while clearing out his refrigerator, and then go to sleep. Yeah, he felt like a loser, but whatever. He successfully grabbed a few things and plopped on the couch with a few drinks and some sort of sandwich in his hand. Grabbing the remote and settling into the couch, he switched the television and started channel surfing. He was bound to get something eventually.

As his house phone rang, Ben visibly jumped and dropped the remote. Wondering what idiot was calling him at eleven in the night; he leaned over the arm of the couch and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Benji."

Silence. Then, "_Kevin_?!"

"Happy to hear you, too."

"Why are you calling me at…" Ben glanced at the clock "…ten fifty-five?"

He could imagine Kevin shrugging. "Just to talk."

Ben quickly muted the TV and returned his attention to Kevin. He made a disbelieving face to the air and deadpanned, "to talk."

"Yup."

Ben looked up to the ceiling and leaned back into the couch and smiled. "So talk to me."

**8.**

Ben pouted and hit Kevin in the arm. "I do _not_ sound like that when I laugh." He pouted and turned to Gwen. "Do I?"

She merely shrugged, stated, "I'm staying out of this one," and went back to reading.

Ben sighed as Kevin smirked. Ben reclaimed his seat beside Gwen and tried hard to concentrate on the TV with Kevin lingering around. For a half an hour, everything was going fine. Kevin nearly broke several things, and pretty much hovered around, Gwen tried to ignore him until he dropped a clock and everyone thought it had broken, and Ben was pretty much watching him out of the corner of his eye. And afterwards, Ben's guard broke down and he openly laughed at the show, which gave Kevin the chance to mock him again.

Rather than hitting Kevin again, like everyone expected, Ben just stared at him for a few seconds and laughed even harder. Yeah, Ben thought there was something wrong with him, too.

**9.**

Ben sighed and buried his head into his pillow. He closed his eyes and tried to get more sleep. It was a weekend morning and for once nothing was happening. He was going to use this chance to catch up on sleep. If he could get back to sleep that is. He felt something land on his bed and he tilted his face to the side and stared at it. It was a plain white box. He blinked and sat up, bringing the pillow with him. He looked up.

"…How did you get in here?"

Kevin shrugged. "The way I usually do."

"Ah." Ben looked down at the box. "What's this?"

"Just something."

Ben frowned and cautiously lifted the lid of the shoebox-esque container. His eyes widened as he felt overjoyed and embarrassed at the same time. His face heated up and he muttered out, "Holy crap." He sheepishly looked at Kevin, and his face reddened even more. "The new Sumo Slammer game…" He bit his lip, not wanting to sound rude, but he wanted to know. "What for? And how did you even get it?"

"Just something I thought you deserved," Kevin said, ruffling Ben's hair. "And, you know me. It was completely legal though, of course."

Ben positively beamed, discarded his pillow, set the box aside, abandoned his pride and hugged Kevin. "How did you know?" he muttered.

"You mentioned it one day," Kevin answered, taking full advantage of this moment.

Ben glanced up at Kevin's face, felt his face heat up again, hid his face against the elder's chest and let out a muffled "thank you."

**10.**

Ben panted as he tried to catch his breath while hiding behind a building. He sat down and leaned against the wall, glaring at the Omnitrix. He thought the damned thing had finally started to work with him, but yet it still chose the most crucial of times to time out. He let his arm drop back down and he just stared up at the sky. Not much later, Kevin had joined him, crouching behind the momentary refuge of the wall. Gwen was sure to follow a few moments later. But in the brief moment of time with just the two of them frantically trying to catch their breath, Kevin would look right at him with those endless black holes, and Ben would find himself staring right back into them. For those brief moments they would seem to suspend in time before Gwen brought them both back to reality by joining them.

**11.**

Kevin normally wasn't a very touchy person. That's why, when he continuously caught himself gravitating towards Ben, he knew there was something wrong. Of their own accord, his hand (or hands) would stealthily move towards the younger teen whenever they were close. Where his hands wandered was completely random, too, he began to notice. Sometimes one would go to ruffle his hair, sometimes to lie over his far shoulder, and sometimes to other places. Kevin usually caught himself before the last option happened, otherwise he'd have a lot of explaining to do.

But just the fact that he not only seemed to touch Ben more often than anyone else he's even come in contact with, the fact that Kevin also caught himself in the act of going to touch places that would seem questionable at the least, worried him.

Then the fated day happened, when Kevin didn't catch himself, and had, in an attempt to steer Ben in one direction, placed his hand in the small of the younger brunet's back, dangerously close to off-limits territory. Needless to say, Ben had jumped about three feet into the air, wheeled around to face Kevin and nervously yelped out asking what in the world that had been.

Kevin was able to weasel himself out of the first time, but after the second and third times not long after, he concluded he was in some deep shit.

11x10x11x10x11x10x11x10x11x10x11

_**NK's Giant Paragraph of Utter and Complete Nonsense: First things first. I STILL cannot get over how Ben's middle name is KIRBY. I admit, I have a little inside laugh at that every time I read it, but that's **__**probably**__** because I've already come to associate the name Kirby with a certain little pink ball of puff. Don't get me wrong, Kirby's awesome (both the little pink guy and the name) but…"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson"……Doooooood. Pretty sure that's it. I've been wanting to write for the longest time, but never had the inspiration. So I dug up some dung anyways and got to writing. :D Har. That's it. I don't want this to get TOO long. And yeah. I think I stopped trying to make it seem plausible in the middle of number 8.**_  
_**--NarutoKyuu (I **__**love**__** the concept of the third one. I don't think I got it really across though. D: My favorite is the fourth one though. :3 )**_

_**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Call 1-800-pressthegobutton toll free now! ((...only it's not a go button now....))**_


End file.
